


Water Weight

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: An overdue request of some Lapidot smut in which Lapis discovers that water turns into fat when she drinks it. Peridot gets handsy.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 35





	Water Weight

Lapis did not expect this to happen when she decided to try drinking water for the first time. It wasn't an unwelcome outcome, just unforseen.

It had been a long, hot day filled with hard work and Amethyst suggested that Lapis cool down with a jug of water. Unbeknownst to the Ocean Gem was that ingested water immediately became luscious fat on her figure. Lapis chalked it up as a pleasant discovery. 

Peridot...would eventually. The green gem's initially reaction to a chubbier Lapis was shock and intrigued. Lapis was going to have to eventually teach her some new ground rules.

"Lazuli?! What happened?" Peridot questioned. Lapis poked her chubby stomach, enjoying the sensation. "I don't know. I drank some water and this happened." The green gem wasted no time in examining the anomaly.

When those green hands gently squeezed and shook her stomach, Lapis could barely suppress a shiver that ran through her. The other gem failed to notice. 

Peridot just kept prodding and groping, completely unaware of how warm Lapis was feeling. "So water just turns into apidose upon ingestion?" "Uh-ah." "So would ingesting more water make you fatter?"

More? Lapis liked the sound of that and thus motioned for the jug. Peridot, still oblivious to Lapis's predicament, quickly retrieved the jug and hoisted it to awaiting blue lips. 

With each swallow, Lapis felt her form grow. It was wonderful enough on its own, but Peridot really added to the pleasure. Green hands moved from swelling gut to widening thighs before coming to gently caress fuller cheeks as they met an upcoming chin. 

It was there that Peridot stopped and Lapis felt herself tense in embarrassment. She hadn't ment to get so turned on by something so weird. As she lowered the jug and moved her head away, Peridot spoke. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Lapis didn't answer so the green gem sighed. "Sorry. I guess that I misread what was happening. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Peridot sounded genuinely upset and Lapis did not enjoy that sound. "You don't need to apologize. I was the one getting worked up over something so weird. I mean, look at me!" Shaking her stomach for emphasis. "I look-" "Beautiful."

Wide blue eyes met gentle green. "You always look beautiful. Now there's even more beauty to bask in." Lapis tried to lift herself up, but Peridot beat her to the kiss. Gentle at first, but it grew hungry and hotter as Peridot ran fingers through dark blue hair. 

Parting with a gasp, Peridot immediately took control. "Clothes. Off. Now." Okay. Gentle Peridot was sexy enough, but Dom Peridot was especially a turn on. 

A flash of light and Peridot reached for her first prize. "Oh my. So soft and heavy, and yet they're still firm enough to avoid sagging. Such works of meep-morp must be appreciated." Soft kisses led to an expecting nipple that the green gem slowly licked before suckling and nipping. 

As Lapis gave into the pleasure, she failed to notice how Peridot seemed to make her moan in rythym. The blue gem was being played like an instrument by her...friend? Lover? They'll talk it out later. Peridot had just phased off her outfit and was grinding into Lapis's stomach. 

"Oh my stars. If just one jug can do this, then I can't wait to get more." More? Lapis can do more. It was a bit difficult, but with hydrokinesis a small stream of water began to fill Lapis up even more. 

Rolls began to form, breasts swelled and hips brushed the sides of the couch. All this while Peridot continued to grope, kiss and nip her fattening form. With no warning, Peridot got off. It was enough to break what little concentration Lapis had. 

"What are you-!" Were her legs parting?! Oh stars was Peridot really going to "Oh Fuck!" That lick hit just the right spot! More. Lapis needed more. "P-please Peri. Please fuck me."

Apparently Please really was the magic word as Peridot resumed eating out her...friend? Lover? Not the time to consider as Peridot felt Lapis's insides start to clench. 

It was almost a scream as Lapis came, Peridot happily lapping up her juices as she helped her ride through it. It was only as she began to pull out that Peridot felt...softer. Once out the green gem was shocked to find that she was indeed a bit chubby. 

"Peridot wha?" Lapis noticed as well apparently. "I-I don't know. I've had water before and I don't eat any-" "Me." Wide eyes and blushed faces met as gears began to turn. "Well we'll have to do lots more test in that case. Meanwhile I need to get you a refill."


End file.
